


Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Charming Family Christmas, Charming Family Christmas, Charming Family Feels, F/M, Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: This is a 12-day challenge Charming family Christmas challenge, but I may definitely do more than 12. I am using prompts from Loboselina's 12 Days of Charming Family Christmas. Enjoy 12 days of Charming family Christmas one-shots, full of Charming family feels and Snowing romance. No Emma ships mentioned.Day 11 - Snow and Emma have a little too much Eggnog and David enjoys seeing them unwind and makes sure they get home safely.Day 12 - The Charmings enjoy family dinner at the diner and then a Christmas party at Granny's.





	1. Chapter 1

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Multiplying Mistletoe

The moment Thanksgiving ended, Snow started decorating for Christmas. For once, since the first curse broke, Storybrooke wasn't in crisis. And all the Christmas' before that during the curse, she had spent alone. So this year was extra special, for her family was finally whole and it was their son's very first. They had a version of Christmas in the Enchanted Forest called Saturnalia and it was celebrated around the same time each year, though in their Kingdom, it came without the sacrifice that was practiced in more savage Kingdoms. For Snow and David, it was a very different experience.

David used to enjoy the festivities and carnival in the nearest village where they had done their trading, but they never had much money to spend on gifts. Spending it with a mother that loved him though was enough

For Snow, it was always a lavish experience and celebration in her castle. It held some of fondest memories she had with her parents. So together, they had decided they wanted their children to know both. To have gifts and yet understand that the gifts weren't central to the celebration. That Christmas was about family and that every moment was special. That was something they wouldn't have difficulty conveying to Emma, for growing up without them had not yielded good Christmas experiences for her. And that was something Snow and David were determined to change.

So, of course, that started with an entire weekend of decorating their new farmhouse, inside and out. Decorating also meant cookies, eggnog and hot cocoa with cinnamon as well.

First, they tackled the outside of the house and Emma thought her father was a bit crazy when he brought home a truckload of lights, yard inflatables, and light up decorations.

First, he lined the driveway with light up candy canes, while she inflated the giant Snowman and put light up candles on their porch. Icicle lights twinkled from the awning over the porch and David wrapped rope lights around the large tree in the yard. She added her modern touch with a projector aimed at the house and David put lights on all the bushes.

As it started to get dark, Snow came out of the house with Neal bundled up in her arms for the big moment. Henry and Regina arrived about that time too, the latter carrying a lasagna for dinner.

"Did we miss it?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Nope, you're just in time, kid," Emma replied, as she put her arm around him, as they surveyed all the decorations.

"Well, if we have a power outage in town, we'll know why. I think all power will be going to this house," Regina joked.

"Is everyone ready?" David asked, as he plugged the final extension cord in and everything lit up. They watched Neal's little mouth open up wide in awe, as he babbled and pointed with his little finger.

"Well, no one will ever accuse you two of going overboard," Regina said sarcastically, though she had a smile on her face.

"This is awesome!" Henry called.

"Yeah...it's pretty great," Emma agreed, as she smiled at her parents.

"Let's go in and have dinner. I made a salad to go with lasagna. And Nealy and I have been baking cookies all day, haven't we sweetie," she cooed, as she kissed his little cheek.

"And then we can do the tree?" Henry asked.

"Sure thing kid, it's just waiting for us to decorate it," David replied, as they went inside. As always, they enjoyed dinner together and then the tree decorating began. Snow served Christmas cookies, the first batch of many they would enjoy, and hot cocoa. David lifted Henry up to put the star on top and Regina lamented that he'd probably be tall enough to do so on his own next year. And Snow held Neal, as she helped him put shiny ornaments on the tree. Once they were done, they lit the tree and stood to admire all their work.

"We did good," Snow mentioned.

"We did...but look up," he replied, as she noticed they were standing under some mistletoe that she didn't remember being there earlier.

"Mistletoe...well I certainly know what that means," she mused, as their lips met tenderly, again and again. And again.

"Okay you two, you can't stand under the mistletoe all night," Regina complained.

"Yeah, don't make us get the hose," Emma joked, as their lips parted and they shared a smile. Regina's comment was probably what gave her husband ideas about mistletoe.

Over the next week, she started to notice mistletoe popping up all over the place, always in places where Wilby couldn't get to it, of course. Or Neal for that matter.

Finally, the next Saturday morning, she caught her husband putting up another cluster. The ceiling fan in the living room had several bunches hanging from it. All the entryways too and a cluster above the sink in the kitchen. Now, he was putting up another on a hook above the mantel.

"So you're the reason the mistletoe keeps multiplying around here, as if I didn't know," she teased. He smirked and stepped down for the step stool, as she snaked her arms around his waist.

"I enjoy kissing you. It just seems like it should be everywhere," he replied, as she kissed him passionately.

"I happen to like it, not that I need a reason to kiss you," she said, as their lips met again.

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a coy smile. She cocked her head to the side and knew he had been up to something. She knew him better than she knew herself, after all.

"Charming...is there somewhere else I might find mistletoe?" she asked and he grinned contagiously.

"Well, since you mentioned it…" he said, as he took her hand and led her to their bedroom. Her mouth fell open, as she saw an entire bushel of it hanging from the ceiling over their bed.

"It's a good place to kiss," he mentioned and she giggled.

"Yes...yes it is," she agreed, as their lips met passionately again.

"Neal's asleep...maybe we should get started on all the kissing we need to do. That's a lot of mistletoe...and it has rules…" she purred. He grinned and shut the bedroom door, before sweeping her into his arms.

"I love mistletoe…" he said, as he carried her to bed.


	2. The Best Christmas Present

AN: Day 2 - Onceuponatime1005 requested a one shot of David's gift from Snow is her telling him she's pregnant in a cute way. Takes place on Christmas a few years after the final battle. This one definitely qualified as the Best Christmas Present on the prompt list.

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

The Best Christmas Present

Three years. Three years of peace in Storybrooke since the final battle and it had been nothing short of amazing. They had their happy beginning at last and nothing had spoiled it. No villains or curses to overcome. Just love and family. And as the holiday season rolled around again, the town was decked out impressively with Christmas decor. Always the planner, Snow was nearly finished with her Christmas shopping with a few weeks to spare. Emma hadn't even started so they made a day of it together with lunch and then shopping. After that, she picked Neal up from daycare and took her busy, talkative three-year-old home. That was when she started to feel funny. While Neal was occupied with his toys and a cartoon, Snow was unfortunately getting sick in the bathroom. She felt fine after and ruled out the flu since she had no fever. She chalked it up to the possibility lunch just didn't agree with her. That was until it happened consistently over the next few days. She had all the symptoms, but wasn't quite ready to admit it just yet. It wasn't that she was unhappy or scared. She was thrilled and knew David would be too. But both her previous pregnancies had come with looming curses and her husband almost dying both times. In the back of her mind, she didn't know if she dared to hope for a smooth pregnancy.

She found out for sure one afternoon when she was having tea with Regina and got sick. Her stepmother knew right away what was wrong and promptly poofed in an assortment of tests. She made her take all four and each one came back with the same results. Positive. She was pregnant.

"Congratulations...you're going to be a grandma again," Snow said, as they had tea to settle her stomach.

"You know I don't like that word," she reminded. Snow smirked.

"Sorry...Nana," she corrected and Regina smiled. Nana was the accepted title and what Neal already called her.

"You know, this wouldn't happen if you two could keep your hands off each other," she teased.

"We both know that's not going to happen," Snow retorted.

"So...when are you going to tell him? He's going to be walking around on air for nine months, so I'd like to know when that's going to start," Regina said with an eye roll. Snow thought about it for a moment and decided she had the perfect, fun way to tell him.

"On Christmas Eve," she said simply.

The next day, she went to the pharmacy and picked out a beautiful, silver plated collage picture frame. It even had peridot embellishments it like her ring, which made it even more perfect. The frame had a 5x7 slot on top and then three 4x6 sized places below. She bought it and took it home.

She started by putting the most recent 5x7 of she and David in the top spot. Then in the first two 4x6 spaces, she put a recent on of Emma and in the middle slot, one of Neal.

In the third blank spot, she slipped a square of card stock into the slot. On the card, there was an illustration of a pair of baby booties and the words: Coming in Summer 2018. She smiled at her handiwork and then wrapped it to put under the tree.

Christmas Eve came with a joyful gathering at their farmhouse. Food and drink was plentiful, as they enjoyed Christmas cheer with the dwarves. Marco, Archie, Granny, Rumple, Belle and Gideon came. As well as Regina, Henry, Zelena, and little Robin.

As the evening grew late, most of their company departed for their own homes and just the Charming-Mills clans remained. It had become a Christmas Eve tradition that everyone got to open one gift on Christmas Eve. Then the Mills family would go home for their own Christmas morning together, while the Charmings did the same. Then they would return for Christmas dinner and open the rest of the gifts from each other. And this Christmas Eve was no different, as everyone picked out one gift. Even Wilby, who got a new bone.

Snow had opened one from Emma, which had been a really pretty, shimmery infinity scarf. She would open David's on Christmas morning. Usually, she would have him open hers on Christmas morning too, but tonight, she made sure he was going to open one from her.

"Here...I want you to open this one now," she said. He smiled and took it from her having just helped Neal get his new toy train open.

"Okay…" he said, as he tore open the shiny paper. His smile widened, as he saw the pictures of them and their children. Then she watched his face change to awe, as he saw the last place and read the words. Sapphire met emerald and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Really?" he asked with bated breath. She nodded happily, as he put it down and took her in his arms. He kissed her soundly and she giggled, as he damn near pulled her into his lap so he could keep kissing her. Emma picked up the frame and looked at her parents with a smile. David opened his free arm and pulled her into the group hug.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad," she gushed. Regina, Zelena, and Henry all offered them congratulations as well. David then served hot cocoa with cinnamon and eggnog. They enjoyed it together and then the Charmings saw the Mills family off for the night.

Emma said goodnight too, as she went up to her room, while they put their sleepy boy to bed and sang him to sleep.

She took his hand and they went downstairs to their bedroom. Once the door closed, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I take it you're happy?" she asked teasingly.

"Try thrilled...another baby, Snow! This is the most wonderful news we could have gotten on Christmas," he replied.

"I know…the best Christmas present ever," she gushed, as their lips met again.

"When's your first appointment?" he asked.

"A couple days after Christmas. This one will be a bit different...our first pregnancy in this world," she mentioned. He nodded.

"There are advantages to that," he agreed.

"And the best advantage is that there's no impending doom or crisis. There was a time that I wasn't sure that would ever happen for us," she said wistfully.

"But it did...we never gave up hope and our love was powerful enough to overcome anything," he replied. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"And I love you, my darling...eternally," he promised, as he grinned.

"I can't wait for this baby," he said.

"Me either," she replied, as their lips met again and he swept her into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Snow," he said.

"Merry Christmas Charming," she replied, as he carried her to their bed...


	3. Ugly Sweater Contest

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Ugly Sweater Contest

Emma downed the last swallow of coffee and put her cup in the sink. They were all getting ready to go to the big town Christmas bash being held at Town Hall and it was sure to be the first of its kind. There were no villains to defeat or curses to beat now. Just family and celebrating and eggnog that was sure to be spiked with some kind of alcohol; her favorite kind.

Her father was first to come out of the bedroom and her eyes widened at the virtual eyesore he happened to wearing.

"What is that?" she asked in disdain. He looked down and then smiled.

"It's my ugly sweater for the contest," he replied.

"Huh, well it's definitely living up to the name ugly sweater," she teased.

"Very funny...but it gets better," he said, as he pressed on the hem, which must have had a button hidden inside the fabric, because suddenly the sweater lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh God...it lights up. Why does it light up?" she complained.

"Your mother likes it," he said.

"So you have to like it too," she agreed.

"She bought you one too," he reminded.

"No thank you," Emma refuted.

"Em...there's a contest and it will make your mother happy," he pleaded.

"Making her happy is your job, not mine," Emma refused. He rolled his eyes.

"Emmy!" three-year-old Neal called, as he came running out of their parents bedroom at top speed.

"Whoa kid...this isn't the Kentucky Derby," she joked, as she caught him and lifted him into her arms.

"Oh no, she put you in one of these monstrosities too, didn't she buddy?" she asked, as she spied the sweater her brother was wearing with the giant Rudolph on it.

"Mommy says cute…" he replied.

"Mommy needs glasses," she muttered, as she put him down so he could run off his endless energy. Neal ran to his father and she watched with amusement and a bit of envy, as he scooped the toddler up with one arm like nothing and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Neal started giggling uncontrollably, as their father tickled him.

"Oh good Emma...you're here," Snow cooed, as she came out of the bedroom and Emma groaned. Her mother's sweater matched her father's and lit up too.

"Wow...you two match," she deadpanned.

"Isn't it great! I just couldn't resist. Here's your sweater, honey," Snow gushed and Emma crinkled her nose, as she held up the offending piece of clothing. It was a mish-mash of clashing colors and had some dumb looking penguins on it.

"You shouldn't have," she murmured.

"I know it's not normally your style, but I thought it would be so fun to enter the contest! And before we go, we can get a family picture!" Snow said excitedly.

"Oh yes...because this should definitely be put on camera," Emma joked. She was about to protest further and try to convince her mother there was no way in holy hell that she was wearing this thing. But then Henry arrived, running into the house excitedly.

"You got one too, Mom! Isn't this awesome?" Henry asked excitedly, as he showed her his ugly sweater. It had a huge Frosty the Snowman on it, again with clashing colors.

"Yeah...it's awesome, kid," she relented. Just as her father would do anything to make her mother happy, she would do the same for Henry. Reluctantly, she put on the sweater and snickered, as she saw the Mills sisters enter the house with little Robin, who looked adorable in her own ugly sweater with little Christmas trees. But seeing both Regina and Zelena in ugly sweaters was truly a sight. She was positive the only reason they agreed was for the kids.

"Not a word," Regina warned sternly.

"Nice matching Grinch sweaters, guys," she teased.

"I said not a word," Regina huffed.

"Let's get this over with so I can take this hideous thing off," Zelena griped.

"Okay...everyone move in for a family picture!" Snow called, as she set the digital camera on the tripod and pressed the timer, before hurrying over to their little cluster and wriggling in next to Charming, who put his arms around her waist. She looked so excited, which made him grin, of course. And that's how the picture was taken, with Snow's face plastered with a smile, David gazing down at her, like she was his whole world with Neal between them. Emma and Henry cuddled together with smiles and the Mills sisters with Robin between them, with slightly annoyed smiles. In the end, it was a picture that truly captured the very essence of their big, crazy family.

"Okay...let's get to the party. If I have to look like this, I might as well win a contest for it," Zelena complained, as they put their coats on, gathered the children, and prepared to make their grand entrance at the town Christmas party. It was sure to be a memorable one for sure...


	4. A Very Special Gift for Emma

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

A Very Special Gift for Emma

It started out innocently enough and they weren't even sure they were supposed to be hearing what they heard. Emma and Henry were in the living room playing video games when Henry beat Emma by a very narrow victory.

"YES!" Bow down to the champ!" Henry cheered.

"Man...if this was the old school video games, I would have totally beat the pants off you, kid," Emma complained.

"Oh yeah? What games did you have when you were a kid?" he asked, but then instantly regretting it, nearly forgetting that she probably, in fact, didn't own any.

"Uh...well, I didn't have one per say. One of the group homes had a Super Nintendo and I rocked Super Mario back in the day," she replied.

"Sorry Mom…" he apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about, kid. It just wasn't meant to be for me. That's why I gave you up, so you'd have your best chance. My parents did the same for me. I may not have had the ideal childhood, but everything I went through got me you and then my parents," she told him.

"So I can ask you stuff about it now?" Henry asked.

"Sure kid...it's in the past," Emma replied.

"I've always gotten what I've wanted for Christmas and I know you probably didn't have that. Was there something you wanted when you were a kid that you didn't get?" he asked curiously.

"Wow kid...right for the jugular," she joked. He winced.

"Sorry Mom...you don't have to answer," he said.

"No...it's okay. I want to," she replied, as she thought back to those times. They were still painful, but she didn't blame her parents anymore. They were put in a terrible situation with the curse and then the lies about the wardrobe. Marco may have told that lie, but she blamed Blue for letting it happen. She had a feeling that if the Blue Fairy had really wanted to, she would have found a way for both her parents to go with her through the wardrobe, but that was neither here nor there.

"Well...when I was around six, I was friends briefly with a little girl that had a My Little Pony dream castle and stable with all the My Little Ponies," she said.

"I was in love with it and for the few months we were friends, she let me play with it every time I came over. I wanted the dream castle and all the ponies so badly," she added.

"My friend even let me have a pony to keep, because she had two of that one. It was this rainbow unicorn one and I adored it. When I got moved to another foster home, it was in another city and I never saw her again," Emma said sadly.

"And the pony?" he asked. She shrugged.

"One of the other kids stole it and then ruined it so the Mom in the house threw it away. But I wrote to Santa that year and asked him for the dream castle and the ponies that went with it," she added.

"But you didn't get it," he replied sadly.

"Afraid not...but it's okay. Everything turned out great...eventually," Emma replied.

Little did either of them know, Snow and David heard the entire conversation from the doorway of their bedroom.

Later that night, they cuddled together in bed and lamented about their daughter's terrible childhood. It was definitely not the first time they had done so, but Emma was reluctant to give them too many details about her days in foster care.

"I wish we could make this better," David said, as he pressed a kiss to her hair. That's when Snow got an idea. She sat up and looked up at him.

"Maybe we can't make up for her childhood...but maybe we can give her a piece of it back," Snow said.

"How?" he asked, as he watched her jump up and grab her laptop, before scurrying back to the bed.

"We are going to use one of the greatest advantages of this world. The Internet," she said simply, as she powered it on and pulled up a search engine.

Christmas Day

Christmas dinner was eaten and almost all the presents were opened, as the Charming-Mills clan enjoyed their new things, while David and Zelena opened new toys for their little ones. Emma got lots of new things from her parents, like a new jacket, gourmet hot chocolate from Godiva, a few movies, the really good makeup she hated buying herself, and new leather gloves. She thanked them profusely and insisted they bought her too much, but secretly thrilled that she had parents now to go overboard on her.

"Oh Emma...I think we have one more for you," Snow said, giving her husband the signal, as he went and got a large wrapped box from the closet.

"You guys have spoiled me enough already, don't you think?" she asked.

"Just think of this one as something you should have gotten a long time ago," David replied, as Emma tore off the paper and looked inside the box. She gasped, as she took out vintage My Little Ponies, still in their packaging from the 1980's and then the dream castle with the stable as well. All in either new or mint condition.

"I...I don't know what to say. How did you get all this?" she asked in disbelief, feeling tears already swimming in her eyes.

"We weren't eavesdropping the a few weeks ago, but we happened to overhear your conversations with Henry," Snow explained, as tears were already falling down her cheeks.

"So your Mom got the idea to go online and see if some of this stuff still existed. And it turns out there are a lot of collectors. So we were able to get a lot of it," David said. Emma Swan was not a crier, but on that night, she literally burst into tears, as her parents took her in their arms, with her father cradling her head.

"We know it's a little late, princess. But we wanted to give you what you should have gotten when you were a kid," he said, as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"We wish we could have been there for you so badly, baby," Snow cried. Emma sniffed.

"I know...I love you so much Mom and Dad," she gushed.

"We love you too, princess," David said.

"So much baby," Snow agreed, as they dried their tears. And even though Emma was a bit too old to play with My Little Ponies now, she adored the gift and had the whole set proudly on display in her room, for it was the best Christmas present she could and would ever get...


	5. First Snow

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

First Snow

"Mommy! Daddy! It snowed! It snowed!" Neal called, as he came rushing into their bedroom, as fast as his four-year-old legs would carry him. He climbed up onto the bed and squirmed his way between them.

"Good morning baby," Snow cooed, as she kissed his hair.

"Mommy...it snowed! Can we go play in it?" he asked. Snow shared a smile with her husband.

"I guess we did say we would as soon as there was enough snow to play in," she agreed. It had been an unseasonably warm fall and this was the first substantial snow in mid December.

"I'm gonna go wake Emmy!" he called, as he jumped off the bed and hurried upstairs. David chuckled.

"That's going to go over big," he mentioned fondly.

"Come on, let's not disappoint our son. We can go have fun in the snow for a bit and then we can make breakfast?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Sounds great," he agreed.

It didn't take them long to get dressed and they chuckled, as they heard the commotion from upstairs.

"Kid...it's seven-thirty on a Saturday morning!" they complained.

"But Emmy...there's snow! Please...please come play in the snow with me?" Neal pleaded.

"Ugh fine...but you better go wake Henry too. If I have to get up, then so does he," she grumbled. They heard the sound of Neal's feet on the floor, as he made his way to the next room.

"Henry! Henry! Get up...there's snow!" Neal called.

"Yeah and I'm sure it will still be there. Come back at like noon," the teenager complained.

"But Henry...we have to go play in the snow," Neal whined. Snow and David chuckled at that and even more so, as Emma and Henry clomped sleepily down the stairs.

"All right, you little ankle biter, let's get this snow thing over with," she grumbled, as she looked her parents, who were too awake at this time in the morning.

"There better be coffee," she said. David smirked and motioned to the finished pot. They sipped at it, as they got their snow pants on and winter gear, before trudging out into yard.

"Okay buddy, let's build that snowman," David said, as Emma and Henry started working on the base. Neal toddled around clumsily in the snow with them and helped Henry pack snow on the body of the snowman in small handfuls. Wilby trotted around them and played in the snow, making Neal giggle.

Once they got to the third tier of the impressive snowman, David put Neal on his shoulders, as Snow returned from the house with a carrot for the nose, some plastic eyes from her craft bin, and an old pipe of Doc's he left behind last time he was over. They decorated their snowman and then stepped back to admire their work.

"This is the best snowman ever!" Neal cheered, as he ran around in the snow with an excited Wilby.

"Where does this kid get his energy? I'm tired just watching him," she joked. Snow and David smiled at each other, as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, until they felt something wet and cold pelt them both. Their lips parted and they looked over at their daughter and grandson incredulously.

"Oh, you've done it now, guys," David teased, as his wife threw a snowball in her grandson's direction, which he expertly dodged.

"I had hoped you can throw better than you can run, Mom" Emma teased.

"Oh, you're about to see how good I can throw, daughter," Snow replied, as she tossed one at Emma. But she used her magic and batted it away.

"That's cheating," David complained.

"Saviors don't cheat," Emma retorted and then felt something cold and wet pelt her back. She turned and saw her son grinning widely at her and she opened her mouth in mock horror.

"Henry Daniel Mills," she chided and David whistled.

"Whoa...the full name. You better run, kid," he teased. She shot her father an annoyed looked, before she started chasing her son.

"Okay, okay, let's remember who the children are and who the adults are," she reasoned, only to be pelted with three snowballs, much to her dismay.

"Well...since we're descending into chaos," she said, as the snowballs started flying.

David picked up Neal and chased them too, much to their little boy's delight, as Snow watched fondly. Soon, they were all out of breath, as well as cold and wet.

"Ugh...I'm soaked," Snow complained. It just warm enough that this batch of snow was very heavy and made for good packing snow.

"Well, you know how much I love wet Snow," he purred in her ear. She gave him a look and elbowed him in the ribs.

"That was bad...even for you," she chided, though there was a wide grin on her face, one of which he returned.

They were all wet and cold, as they trudged into the house where Snow made them all hot cocoa with cinnamon and David made pancakes. All in all, it was a great way to spend a Saturday morning during the Christmas season.


	6. Christmas Eve Vows

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Christmas Eve Vows

It began as just an innocent Christmas shopping trip to New York a few days before the holiday and ended with a bit of a scare and Emma would swear that her parents were a pair of danger magnets. They happened to walk past an alleyway on the busy New York streets and caught sight of an older couple being mugged at knife point. While most people either didn't notice, others suffered from the paralysis of their own fear. But not her parents and she wasn't surprised when they stepped in. She could have killed them both herself in the end for putting themselves in danger. Her father tackled the mugger, but not before he had tried to take a swipe at her mother, at which point he had jumped in front of her and got swiped. He subdued the attacker and the frightened older couple thanked her parents profusely for stepping in.

The cut from the knife really wasn't that bad, but the cop insisted they go to the nearest hospital to get it treated.

"Snow...I'm fine. This isn't necessary. I've had way worse," he complained, as they sat in the waiting room.

"David...you're getting it checked out. You might need a couple stitches," she fussed. He was called back and Snow went with him. Emma wanted to, but convincing them she was their daughter would be impossible.

But that wouldn't be the only unforeseen complication.

"Mr. Nolan...I'm doctor Miller. I'm afraid while I treat you, I'm going to have to ask her to leave," he stated.

"But she's my wife," David replied. The doctor looked confused and back to his chart.

"These records we pulled from the hospital in your home town list you as divorced...from a Kathryn Nolan. Your chart says you're single and I'm afraid only family can be in the room while you're treated," he replied. Snow and David were stunned, but it made sense. With all the craziness and curses, his medical records had never been properly updated and hers probably hadn't for that matter either. It was just an understanding in their town since the curse had broken that they were husband and wife. In Storybrooke, they were Snow and Charming, true loves and married. It had never once occurred to them in the Land Without Magic, their records might still be from the first curse and that to the world outside Storybrooke...they weren't considered married. It was a punch to the gut for them both. Being married to each other and having a family together was all they had ever wanted. To not have such recognized in this land was devastating.

He couldn't get out of the exam room fast enough after being treated and burst into the waiting room, quickly finding her and enfolding into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry...I had no idea your medical records still listed you both as single. It never occurred to me to change them," Regina apologized.

"It's not your fault. We had no idea this would ever be a problem," David said.

"It never once occurred to me that to the outside world, I'm still Mary Margaret Blanchard," Snow said, a little stunned. He looked at her and took her hands in his own.

"Then let's fix it," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"This land says we need a piece of paper that says we're married so let's get that. It will be like a vow renewal for us and make us officially married in this land," he suggested.

"David...are you asking me what I think you're asking?" she asked, as her half heart fluttered in her chest.

"Will you marry me again?" he asked. She beamed and threw her arms around him.

"What do you think?" she gushed, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Are you two seriously going to get married for a third time?" Emma asked.

"I know you think we're crazy, Em. But I never want there to be a shred of doubt that this woman is my wife," he replied. Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled warmly at her parents. Leave it to them to run to the altar for a third time.

"You think Archie will agree to marry us?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will. We just need to tell him when," he replied, as they joined hands and followed Regina and Emma out of the hospital. That's when Snow got an idea and looked at him excitedly.

"I know the perfect day...but you're going to think I'm crazy," Snow said.

"Too late...we already do," Regina quipped.

Christmas Eve

Snow looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Her dress was simple and elegant, a mix of white satin and lace, with a sweetheart neckline and knee length, with long lacy sleeves. A single strand of pearls adorned her slender neck and even though she was already married, she was still giddy.

"Wow…" she heard his voice from behind her and turned to do some admiring herself. He was clad in sleek black slacks, a crisp white shirt, and a black blazer. His collar was open though, no tie or bow tie and he looked roguishly handsome, as always. In fact, with their son in his arms, he looked downright hot.

"Wow yourself," she said, as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately and then she kissed Neal on his head.

"You know, the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding," she chided breathlessly. He could only kiss her again in response.

"Good thing you're already my wife then, not that we've ever paid much attention to tradition anyway," he replied.

"Come on you two. You have to have a wedding before you have a wedding night," Regina called.

"Don't say wedding night...there are just things a daughter doesn't want to think about," Emma complained. Snow and David shared a secret smile, as they followed them out of the farmhouse. They had chosen a very special place to renew their vows.

A white archway was erected at the entrance to the bridge and it was decorated with Christmas garland and holly flowers. And of course white snow drop petals littered the ground. Regina had even magicked in a fully decorated and lit Christmas tree.

Archie awaited them at the center of the archway with a bright smile.

Attendance was family and close friends, including all seven dwarves. The Mills sisters of course were in attendance with little Robin and the Golds with Gideon. Emma held her baby brother and stood at the altar with her father. It was a small, intimate affair, just the way they wanted it. He was then captivated by the woman he loved, slowly approaching. Emma had fashioned a crown made of snow bells and had placed it on her head as a last minute addition and as always, she took his breath away.

As she arrived at the altar, Emma took her flowers and they joined hands.

"It is with great honor that I preside over this renewal of marriage vows tonight for a couple that is the absolute epitome of true love. But it's much better said from the two that share this incredible love with a renewal of vows," Archie stated.

"When that doctor said you weren't my wife, it threw me for a loop. Because since the moment I met you...being your husband is all I ever wanted. The love we share...it goes so beyond a piece of paper. But twice before, I've vowed to love you eternally and I have no problem vowing it again. I love you Snow White...Mary Margaret Blanchard and I will in any life we find ourselves in for eternity," he said, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks and he reached up to brush them away.

"There was a time when I technically wasn't your wife...and it was lonely and I felt like I was just sleepwalking through my life. There were days I felt like I was nothing. But then I found you again and it was like waking up finally. And I'm not going to lie, when that doctor suggested I wasn't your wife, I wanted to deck him," she said, earning chuckles from around them.

"But in all seriousness, if it's a piece of paper they want, then that's what they'll have, because I vowed to love you eternally twice before, so what's a third? I love you Charming, my Charming...David Nolan and I will in any life we find ourselves in for eternity," she replied.

"Well, there is certainly no doubt that we are in the presence of quite possibly the truest love any realm has ever seen. So without further ado, I pronounce you husband and wife, now of two realms. You may kiss your bride," he prompted to David, who pulled her close and captured her lips in his own, cradling her face, as their lips moved together passionately. Cheers erupted from their friends and their lips parted. They smiled and hugged Emma and Neal between them, who also wore the biggest smile.

"Merry Christmas Charming," Snow said.

"Merry Christmas, my darling Snow," he replied, as their lips met once again...


	7. Santa Claws

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Santa Claws

It all began on a cold September day when David was on patrol and cut through the alley behind the Rabbit Hole when he heard the tiniest mew. Searching around the trash, he was horrified to find a little gray cat in the garbage can. It was terrified and he carefully extracted the poor thing, before putting it inside his jacket. Once he got back in the patrol car, he examined the cat. From his time at the shelter, he determined it was a female and a breed known as a dilute Calico. She was all gray, except for specks of white and yellow in her coat. But perhaps the most unique thing about her was the tip of her tail was all white. As he looked into her orange eyes, he could see her fear and wondered how anyone could be so cruel to something so innocent.

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't take this little one to the shelter. She was too shy. No one would adopt her and he knew she'd eventually be put down. She needed time to come out of her shell and she couldn't get that kind of time at the shelter, so he took her to the vet to have her checked out.

With a mostly clean bill of health, other than she needed to gain weight, he stopped for supplies, like food, litter, a litter box, and a few toys, before heading home. He got her all set up in a spare room and wasn't surprised when the poor thing dashed under the guest bed to hide.

When Snow and Neal arrived home, he managed to pry the poor thing out from under the bed. His son ohhh and awwed over her, despite her timidness. And not suprising, his wife instantly fell in love, even when the little gray kitty dashed under the bed again once she had enough interaction. Neal was a bit disappointed, but David knew animals and knew all this little one needed was time, patience, and love. So he explained to his son that if they came in this room every day and sat down on the floor, eventually she would come around. So that's what they did.

Since it was best to start her off with the small space of the bedroom, they kept the door closed and she had her food, water, and litter box in the room with her so she could roam freely in the bedroom as she wanted.

Every day, each of them, including Emma when she was over, went into the room, closed the door and sat down. They talked to her even when she wouldn't come out and put cat treats out for her. Sometimes, she would come out and they would get to pet her and sometimes she wouldn't. This continued for a couple months and little by little, the gray kitty got more comfortable with her new home and family.

At that time, though she was still timid, they started leaving the door to that bedroom open and put a kitty bed for her in the living room. Neal was a bit impatient, but David assured him that eventually, their little kitty would come around.

They were sure at night that their tiny kitty would roam the house. Snow and David would hear her hiss at Wilby sometimes during the night. Fortunately, Wilby was so easygoing that he didn't take offense at the kitty's sour attitude and David assured his wife that eventually, their kitty would get used to him.

Little by little, they heard less hissing and on a very special morning, their little gray kitty did exactly as David said she would.

While Christmas Eve was much too busy in the Charming household for the kitty, their intimate Christmas morning was much quieter. Presents had been opened and breakfast had been eaten, as they now enjoyed hot chocolate with cinnamon with a Christmas movie. The four of them were cuddled on the couch with Wilby when they saw her and Snow gasped.

"David…" she called, as they watched her sniff her bed and around it. Then to their amazement, she jumped up and settled on Snow's lap. They shared a grin and their children gently pet their new family member that had finally decided to come and be a part of them. It was easily decided that they would call their new cat Tippy, because of her white tipped tail.

"I wasn't sure if she'd ever come around," Emma mentioned, as she scratched Tippy's ears.

"It just goes to show you that all some animals need is love and patience," David said.

"And maybe a tiny Christmas miracle," Snow added. They shared a smile and cuddled together as a family.


	8. Ornaments

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Ornaments

"Hey buddy," Emma greeted, as her four-year-old brother hugged her legs and then went inside.

"Thanks for watching him while we go Christmas shopping," Snow said, as she hugged her.

"Of course...you know I love spending time with the ankle-biter," she replied, as they saw that Neal was already enthralled in watching the video game Henry was playing on Television.

"We'll be back later," David said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Take your time. We'll be fine," she said, as she watched her parents leave hand in hand to the truck, before heading to town. She closed the door and clapped her hands.

"Okay...they're gone. Time to make the presents you wanted to make for Mommy and Daddy, Nealy," she called. He got up and she took his hand, as they went into the dining room where Emma had all the art supplies ready. She had found large wooden ornaments in the shapes of stars, Christmas trees, and hearts for a dollar each while she was out the other day and bought a bunch. Then she had gone to the craft store and bought a bunch of decorations and paint for them too. She decided it would be the perfect thing to help Neal with for her parents.

They went about painting all the ornaments. They made some trees green, some stars gold and silver, and some hearts red and pink. While all the ornaments dried, Emma ordered pizza and they watched Christmas cartoons. After that, the paint was dry and they decorated the ornaments with various Christmas stickers, like snowmen, Santa hats, snowflakes, reindeer, and holly. And finally, they finished them off with glitter.

Once they were completely dry again, Emma wrapped them all up and they were ready for Christmas.

On Christmas Day, Neal excitedly handed the wrapped objects to his parents.

"For us baby?" Snow asked.

"Uh huh…" he answered, as he watched impatiently, as his parents tore the paper open to reveal all the ornaments he made them.

"You made these for us, Nealy?" David asked.

"Emmy helped me," he replied, as Snow kissed his cheek.

"Oh, we love them so much, sweetheart," she said, as she cuddled him. David smiled and kissed his hair.

"Yeah buddy...they're the best thing we could have ever gotten, next to you and your sister," David said, as he smiled warmly at his daughter and opened his arm. She moved in closer, as he hugged her close.

"Let's hang them on the tree," Snow said, as David picked their son up and let him add all the ornaments to their already overloaded tree.

"We love them, both of you. Now how about you two open your presents," David suggested.

"That's what I'm talking about," Emma replied, as she rubbed her hands together and they sat down to open the rest of the gifts.

After, Neal was enthralled with his new Lego set and David was just about as enthralled as him at helping him put the impressive Star Wars set together. Emma and Snow watched them fondly, as they enjoyed some hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"I always hoped that someday, I'd have Christmases like this," Emma mentioned. Snow put her arm around her daughter and the blonde laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Me too, sweetie. I only wish we could have been there when you were Neal's age," she mentioned bitter sweetly.

"I know Mom...me too. I wish I could have been there for Henry too," she replied, as they heard the front door open.

"At least you can now," Snow said, as she hopped up to greet her son and Regina, as they arrived for more gifts and Christmas dinner. It may have taken them a lot of lonely Christmases to get here, but that just made the holidays together even more precious and special...


	9. Christmas Traditions, Pt 1

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Christmas Traditions, Pt 1

On their first ever Saturnalia together, Snow and Charming shared their traditions with each other. Since they had grown up so differently, they each wanted to experience what the holiday was like for the other.

They began with breakfast in bed, where she treated him to warm, delicious cinnamon sweet rolls, her favorite Saturnalia treat and fresh fruits. It was followed by something she knew would soon be a new tradition and they made love with slow passion.

Then after they cleaned up, they took a carriage out into the Kingdom to attend one of the village festivals and celebrated. They both enjoyed watching the children's eyes light up, as she shared another tradition with him and they brought toys to all the village children.

He then shared his own traditions his mother taught him and showed her how to make decorations for the Saturnalia trees and how one of his earliest memories was how his parents would always kiss under the mistletoe. Snow enjoyed that tradition very much. So much so that they brought mistletoe home and she had the staff put it all over the castle, while he put it all over their bedchambers.

Once they returned to the castle, he shared another tradition with her that he did with his mother. On the years they had enough for the ingredients, he and his mother would make shortbread cookies with frosting. So together they made a batch and enjoyed feeding them to each other.

Then came the Saturnalia ball that her family had held every year and the first one she would enjoy in many years. But it was even more special, because it was Charming's first. They were dressed in their finest and dinner was filled with all the succulent Saturnalia foods that Snow had always enjoyed. But she enjoyed introducing Charming to them even more. After that, they took to the dance floor, as traditional Saturnalia overtures were played by the musicians and they danced the night away.

Then that night, once they were in their bed chambers, they cuddled and kissed under the mistletoe hanging above their balcony. They gazed out at the stars and whispered about all the Saturnalia traditions they couldn't wait to share with their children. They could not know that they would have to wait thirty years to experience those traditions with their children, in another lifetime and another realm.

Part 2..tomorrow night, Snow and Charming finally get to experience Christmas traditions with Emma and Neal.


	10. Christmas Traditions, Pt 2

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Christmas Traditions - Pt 2

When the final battle gave way to peace in Storybrooke at last, life became normal for the most part. As normal as it could be in a town with magic and a people not originally of this land. While it may have been called Saturnalia in the Enchanted Forest, it was mostly the same as the Christmas of this land.

Long ago, Snow and Charming had spent their first Saturnalia together with hopes of one day celebrating with their children. They could not know it would be thirty years before they could do so.

The Land Without Magic had many modern amenities that made decorating even more festive and elaborate. And the Charming farmhouse was no exception, as it was decked out to the hilt, inside and out.

"Wow...it looks like Christmas exploded in the house and on the outside too," Emma commented, as she took in her parent's living room.

"We're just so excited! This is our first Christmas as a family!" Snow exclaimed. Sure, she and Emma had spent a quiet one together before the curse broke, but it wasn't the same. Then they were separated again or fighting some looming danger. But no more curses, villains, or separations to spoil their lives any longer.

"Okay...it smells really good in here," she mentioned, as she took off her coat and went to the kitchen.

"That would be your Grandma Ruth's special cookie recipe. Wanna help?" David asked, as Snow rolled out another sheet of dough. In the Enchanted Forest, they made normal cookie shapes, but here in Storybrooke, they had the advantage of cookie cutters to make them extra festive.

"You mean help eat them, right?" Emma mumbled, as she ate a cookie.

"Wow...those are like the best sugar cookies ever!" she exclaimed, as she stuffed her face with another.

"If you want to help me cut out the shapes, I'm sure you can handle that part," Snow said. Emma nodded and started helping with the cookie cutters. Not even she could mess up cookie cutters. They spent the next couple hours baking and frosting them until they had a mountain of cookies. Emma had a plate to herself and sat down on the couch, as her baby brother played in his playpen.

"Bet you can't wait till you have all your teeth, huh kid?" she asked, as she started flipping channels and looking around at the decorations.

"Hey...why is there mistletoe everywhere?" she asked and then realized what she was saying.

"Never mind," she grumbled, as she spied her parents under some said mistletoe just outside the kitchen.

They eventually joined Emma and watched a Christmas movie that she secretly had loved all her life, enjoying this new tradition with their daughter.

After the movie was over, they turned on some Christmas music to share another tradition. It wasn't the music from their homeland, but they liked this land's music just as well and began dancing together around the living room.

"Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow," Charming crooned to his wife and she felt like melting. She absolutely loved his singing voice.

"Oh Charming..." she gushed.

"What'd ya think, kid? Should we dance with our overly affectionate parents?" she asked, as he lifted him up. He grinned, as she started dancing around the room with him to the songs. Snow and David shared a happy smiled, as they watched and soon, Snow took Neal to dance with him, while David shared a dance with Emma. She laughed and gladly switched again on the next song, dancing with her Mom, while David danced around the room with Neal.

Afterward, they sat by the fire, enjoying another Storybrooke tradition of hot chocolate with cinnamon together.

"Thanks guys...it's not even Christmas Eve until tomorrow and this has been the best one I've ever had," she mentioned. David kissed her hair.

"We're glad, sweetheart. We only wish it didn't take so long for us to finally have Christmas together," Snow replied.

"Me too," she agreed.

"We may have missed too many, but we'll still have many more," David said, as he pressed a kiss to Snow's lips.

"He's right. We love you both so much," Snow gushed, as she cuddled her babies close, as her husband put his arms around them all, content to hold them close.

Emma and Neal would both fall asleep there and David proved that she'd never be too old for him to carry, as he picked her up and put her upstairs in her bed, while Snow put Neal down in the nursery. They joined hands, as they went back downstairs, with the baby monitor in Snow's hand.

"You know...I saw the mistletoe you put in our bedroom," she mentioned slyly.

"Just keeping up with tradition," he said.

"It's one of my favorites," she purred and he grinned, as he swept her into his arms.

"Mine too, my darling," he said, as he carried her into their bedroom.

It may have taken thirty years for them to be able to share traditions with their children, but they had many years ahead to celebrate old traditions and new. And they would make cherished memories together...


	11. Too Much Eggnog

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Too Much Eggnog

It was quite a sight to see and one he was enjoying very much. He was only sipping at his eggnog though so he could keep enjoying it, for it was wildly strong. His gorgeous wife, in a gorgeous white party dress, was donning a viking helmet that was adorned with Christmas garland. She threw the knife again, landing it right on Rudolph's red nose on the poor poster that was on the wall. She cheered loudly and turned back to him, to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I won again," she sang and he grinned, as he kissed her.

"Of course...there was never any doubt you'd win," he agreed, as another Christmas song came on from the jukebox.

"Ohhh...I love this one," Snow said.

"You said that about the last eighteen songs," Regina complained, as she sipped at her appletini.

"Why are you drinking that? You have to try the eggnog," Snow slurred.

"No...I think you have had enough for both of us," Regina retorted. Snow giggled, as she leaned against her husband and slowly swayed to the beat. She looked up at him and put her helmet on his head.

"Mmm...you look so good in this, baby," she purred, as she kissed him.

"Oh my God…" Regina complained, as she downed the rest of her drink. David smiled, as Snow started whispering in his ear and Regina rolled her eyes. By the way Charming was flushing, she would rather not think about what Snow was whispering to him. He grinned and stepped up to try his hand at the game. He threw the knife and landed it on the nose. Snow and the Vikings cheered loudly for him.

"Okay...okay...move over Dad. It's time for me to try this thing," Emma slurred, as she stumbled over to them.

"Whoa there, Princess. You almost fell," David said, as he held her up. She giggled.

"Wow...that eggnog is kicking my ass," she joked.

"Okay...I think it's time to take my girls home for the night," he said, as he led them toward the door.

"Yes...home is good. There are many things I want to do to you when I get you home," Snow purred.

"Yeah...I'm glad I'm drunk, because that means I probably won't remember I heard that tomorrow," Emma said.

"Oh...I wish I could un-hear it...all of it," Regina grumbled.

"Okay...let's get you two home," David said.

"I'll help this one...you get your soused wife," Regina said, as she started helping Emma out to the car.

"Ready to take me home, Prince Charming?" Snow asked, as she gazed up at him. He smirked.

"Oh yes…" he purred, as he kissed her passionately.

"Wanna hear more stuff we're gonna do under the mistletoe?" she giggled and then yelped, as he swept her into his arms.

"You can tell me on the way home," he replied.

"You're really good at that," she said.

"I've had practice," he replied.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" she called, as the Vikings heralded them with return greetings.

"It's about to be a very Merry Christmas when we get home," she said sultrily, as she nipped at his neck. He grinned.

"Yes it is…" he agreed, as he carried her out.


	12. Christmas at Granny's

Have Yourself a Charming Little Christmas

Christmas at Granny's

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Leroy hissed.

"Oh come on, Grumpy. Think of the kids," Happy reminded.

"Yeah...besides, you make a cute elf," Doc teased.

"Watch it four eyes," Leroy grumbled, as they followed Marco, who was dressed as Santa into the diner.

"Ho Ho Ho...Merry Christmas!" he called and they watched little Neal, Gideon and Robin's eyes light up.

"Santa!" they called, as they rushed to him, as he sat down and lifted Robin onto his lap first.

"Well hello, my little one," he said, as August joined the adults, who were watching the scene fondly.

"Your father is a natural at this," Emma mentioned fondly.

"Well, he loves children and making toys for them, so it's kind of the perfect job," August replied, as he noticed her parents, who were watching fondly, as Neal had his turn on Santa's lap, while David cradled their two-month-old baby girl, little Ruth.

"So...new baby sister too," he mentioned awkwardly. Emma beamed.

"Yeah...two minutes with her and she makes you melt. My dad is in so much trouble," she mentioned. He chuckled.

"I'm sure...he would have been like that with you too, you know. He kind of still is," he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I know...Ruthie already has him wrapped around her pinky. I kind of do too...so I'll have a ton to teach her," she joked. He smiled.

"I am sorry Emma…my father is sorry too, about the wardrobe. I was selfish and put my needs before yours," he replied.

"You don't have to apologize. I've forgiven you, because I don't regret anything. Everything that happened brought me back to my son and my parents. My baby brother and sister are going to have everything I didn't. But I'm not jealous anymore, because I know my parents aren't replacing me and that they love me just as much," Emma replied. He nodded.

"I'm glad you found them," he said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas," she said.

"Merry Christmas Emma," he replied, as Granny called them to dinner. The Charmings, Mills, Golds, plus Marco, August, and the dwarves all gathered around the large banquet table with seating on both sides. Granny snapped pictures of them all, as they enjoyed Christmas dinner together as one big, loving, albeit dysfunctional family.

Later, after the meal, Christmas carols played from the Jukebox and many others arrived for the Christmas party at Granny's. Mingling commenced and once the little ones were tucked in for the night, Leroy spiked the eggnog. The Christmas cheer was flowing and Emma never thought there could be Christmases like this.

But watching her parents dancing together and practically glowing with love made everything they had all been through worthwhile. Watching her son open gifts from everyone and his light up made everything she had fought for worth it. She danced with her son and rolled her eyes, as her parents made out under the mistletoe. In a town with magic, Christmas was extra magical and as midnight approached, they watched the fairy lights illuminate the entire town, as Christmas morning arrived. As if on perfect cue, it began to snow and they huddled together, as they watched it fall. Snow looked at Charming and they shared a smile. And then a kiss, before she lay her head against his shoulder. He put his other arm around Emma, while she and Regina had their arms around Henry. They all shared a smile, as the party ended and people began to leave for their homes. They stood there a little longer, before going to get their sleepy little ones.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad," Emma said, as they hugged her between them and Charming cradled her head.

"Merry Christmas Emma," they replied, as the Christmas snow continued to blanket their magical little town.


End file.
